Bumping In with the Humans
by fanpiregrl1
Summary: Nessie, Bella and Alice decide to go shopping and meet up with a very unexpected pair of humans. Jessica and Mike! What will happen? Will the ignorant humants become part of the secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the 1st chapter NOT edited. Everyone can read this then skip to the chapter labeled Chapter 1 EDIT to read the re written version. Eventually I will take the non-edited version off but for now I think it might be cool for everone to see the difference. Hope you like it! Remember to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters no matter how much I dream. =) **

**Renessmee's POV**

Sitting on the bright white couch, watching my best friend and favorite uncle, Jacob and Emmett play a video game. Rosalie was sitting reading a fashion magazine while Grandma Esme was online shopping. Both my parents were upstairs doing "adult things".

Of course, I was only 6 years old, but being half-vampire, I grew much faster and right now I looked about 13. I didn't go to school because I grew to fast, and glowed slightly in the sun. I didn't have the sparkles like the rest of my family; I was the only one who could slip up in my human charade.

"Come on Alice!" I whined at a soft tone. In this house, I never had to yell, everyone, except me had great hearing.

Alice came down the large staircase dragging my mom -with half her shirt on, camisole underneath- to go shopping. I had not inherited that trait, I loved new things and shopping; while my mom despised shopping, I knew I was the only reason she went along.

When I was born, my mom and dad had to hide out and pretend to move away. Of course, they never did. Grandpa Carlisle loved his job too much, and the clouds here were too perfect. We only went out on weekends too, when most humans we know would not be in Forks.

Shopping was always done in Seattle, Olympia or online, to avoid any familiar humans. Today we were going to a mall just outside of Seattle and expected no one we know would be there.

**Alice's POV**

_Oh the speed, the glint of the yellow paint on the hood, the feel of the engine under my feet! Thank you Italy! _I day-dreamed about my Porsche Edward had gotten for me 7 years ago. I was too attached to get a new one!

We were halfway to Seattle and I smelled something. Blood. Nessie's blood.

"What's wrong Nessie? What happened?" Bella muttered, obviously holding her breath.

"Nothing, I just, um, yeah I'm officially a teenager now." Nessie whispered, obviously embarrassed.

"What do you mean Nessie?" Bella started, "oh, I think we need a stop at a target Alice."

_What were they talking about? What the hell? This blood spells weird! _I thought.

"ALICE! You just missed the exit!" Bella shrieked.

"Why do we need to stop though?" I wondered, "I can't wait for my damn shoes!"

"Um just stop there, I'll handle it. It's only been around 7 years since I went through this" Bella said.

We stopped at the next exit, got to target and Bella went in alone. Nessie was quiet, and blushing in the backseat. Once Bella came out, she tugged her into the restroom and I came along. Just then I understood what was going on. The ladies room was too much for me to handle so I walked back out to the car. Not to long after, Nessie, red faced and her pale mother, looking like sisters instead of mother and daughter, came out of the red door.

Once that episode was over, and Nessie's face was still crimson red, we got back on the road. In less than 40 minutes we were driving into a parking spot at the mall.

Not two seconds out of the car, Bella was texting Edward; no doubt telling him about Nessie's "Special friend".

"Good Idea, he would want to know. Just mention that Nessie's probably going to be uncomfortable about this." I whispered too softly for Renesmee to hear.

Just then, a very familiar voice sang over the crowds "Alice….. Alice Cullen is that you? And……BELLA?"

I heard Bella gasp and Nessie turn to hide her head. Then, at my painfully slow human speed, I turned on my heels and spotted her, a slightly older, but certainly Jessica Stanly.

* * *

**A/N: He he so there it is! I know it's short but I liked this ending. Sorry for the Cliffy I just had to do it!I will probably update in about a week, depending on how many reviews I get! Please review even if you hate it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This, again is Chapter 2 NOT edited. If you would like to skip this and read the edited one, go to Chapter 2 EDIT. I will be taking this chapter down in about a month, but have it up for people to compare the writing. Hope you like it! Remember to review!! **

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own twilight! The brilliant Stephenie Meyer does =) **

_Chapter 2_

**Jessica POV **

Ughh. Mike is pissing me off. Better go to the mall, which will calm me down.

I got to the Seattle mall and did my shopping. Since my Mike-y was pretty pissed at me for getting pregnant just after college, I got him a $200 gift card and left it at that. He could deal; we were married, what was wrong with having a child?

On my way to my car, I spotted a familiar girl. She was very short, must only be about 5ft with short black hair. For some reason, I couldn't place where I saw her from. Maybe she was an actress? I mean she was gorgeous! I was just a few feet from my Honda when I saw the person with her. She had long dark brown hair, a very pale face and a super familiar face. Jeez could be who I thought it was?

No! I can't be! This face was one of an 18 year old! But 8 years ago, this face was the same! I was too curious; I had to find this out! Lauren and Mike would freak!

I walked up to the bright yellow Porsche, hoping they wouldn't notice my enlarged stomach. So they could hear me over the chatter in the parking lot I said louder than normal. "Alice….. Alice Cullen is that you? And……BELLA?"

**Bella POV **

"Jessica? Hi! I haven't seen you since graduation." I tired to say in a voice sounding more human.

"Wow Bella you look great and all, but somehow, different!"

I saw Renesmee climb back into the car and try to hide from sight. Jessica was human, she would not notice, hopefully.

"Umm yeah I got really sick and had to have some stuff done. It changed my voice and a little bit of my appearance"

"Bella I'll let you two catch up, I have to make a phone call" Alice said.

With my eyes pleading her to stay, I muttered to low for Jessica "What should I say about the eyes" Then In a louder voice, "Yeah, ok you should call Edward and tell him we go here too"

I hoped so much that Alice would understand what I actually meant. My eyes drifted back to Jessica, and I suddenly notice something different about her. She had gained weight? I noticed the age difference in her face but what was wrong with her; she had gained at least 15 inches!

Just then I saw the jealously spark in Jessica's eyes. Did she honestly still like Edward? I knew he wouldn't ever give her the time of day but the thought of her pursuing him made me suddenly furious.

"Bella", Jessica said stepping closer to me. I suddenly hoped she wouldn't, I could smell the delicious flowing blood just behind her skin. "What happened to your eyes? They were like chocolate brown before now they are like topaz"

Her squeaky voice said the exact words I was dreading. I paused for too long so Jessica muttered "Maybe we could talk about it over dinner, you up for it?"

"Sure, I'll have to get Alice though. She'll join us right?" I clenched my teeth.

"Yeah, sure."

A jolting thought just hit me. Nessie. How could we leave her in the car? Then again, how could Jessica know about her? I would just have to lie.

"Hey Jess, do you mind if I bring someone else?"

"Well sure, but who?"

As if on cue, Nessie opened the car door and walked out into the parking lot. Jessica's eyes lit up in curiosity and wonder. I knew she was trying to put 2 and 2 together.

"Be... Bella?" She stuttered, "Why the hell does she look exactly like you?"

I looked at my beautiful daughter, and then down at my self. It was true, we could be sisters; except for that very prominent part of her that looked eerily like my angel husband. How in the world would I explain this; my daughter looking 16 while I was supposed to be only 25?

**A/N: So that was chapter 2! Yay! How about 5 more reviews??? That'll get me motivated to write one more time before winter break. Hopefully, over break I'll crank out 2 or 3 but if I get 5 reviews, then I'll try for 5! SO REVIEW IT UP!! **


	3. AUTHOR's NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Okay, so now that I am on winter break, I'll be able to write a lot more so I have decided something. I am going to go back and totally re-write the first 2 chapters. I'll stick with the same plot but change some minor details, and make the writing more descriptive/longer. I'm still deciding if I should keep up the original one's I wrote or just edit. Please PM or review if you've got any questions. There will probably not be any new chapter up until about Wednesday or Thursday although I will have edited versions of 1 and 2 up! I love all the reviews coming in and I love all the readers out there! Thanks so much! **


	4. Chapter 1 EDIT

**A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated!! I just really want to re-write these chapters and I have had the holidays going on! I didn't change much of the story just added descriptions and fixed some errors that were pointed out to me. I LOVE all the reviews and want to thank all the people writing them and reading my story! Reviews make me feel SOOO GOOD! Keep writing them and chapters will come faster! I love all you guys!! **

**Renessmee's POV**

I sat on the bright white couch, watching Jacob and Emmett play a video game. Rosalie was sitting reading a fashion magazine in the chair near the corner while Grandma Esme was online shopping. Both my parents were upstairs doing "adult things".

Of course, I was only 7 years old, but being half-vampire, I grew much faster and right now I looked about 14.

I had my mother's chocolate brown eyes, my father's bronze hair and of course pale skin. I could run faster than a human, but much slower than Jacob or Dad. Just like my speed, all my senses were enhanced for a human, but weak for a vampire. I was a hybrid; I could live forever but never be a full vampire. I did have my own special gift though. I could give people visions of my thoughts by touching them.

Right now, my bronze hair hung in loose ringlets to the middle of my back. I was wearing a bright red shirt and a black jacket with black ripped leggings and a short, ripped jean skirt. Alice made me put on a black choker with the family crest and a bunch of red and black bracelets. I of course added my favorite pair of black converse. All I wore for make up was eyeliner on the top and bottom and red eye shadow. Alice had helped me with that part.

I didn't go to school because I grew to fast, and glowed slightly in the sun. Whenever I went out on a sunny day, I glowed like a very dim light bulb so the humans would only barely notice. I didn't have the sparkles like the rest of my family which made me less noticeable.

"Come on Alice!" I whined at a soft tone. In this house, I never had to yell, everyone, except me had great hearing.

Alice came down the large staircase dragging my mom -with half her shirt on, camisole underneath- to go shopping. Everyone in my family loved shopping, except my mom. She hated it with a passion.

I had not inherited that trait, I loved new things and shopping; while my mom despised shopping, I knew I was the only reason she went along.

When I was born, my mom and dad had to hide out and pretend to move away. Only the pack, Grandpa Charlie and of course the rest of the vampires knew where we were. Of course, they never did actually move away. Grandpa Carlisle loved his job too much, and the clouds here were too perfect.

We had to keep inside most of the time but we were careful and Daddy's gift helped a lot too. Usually we only went out on weekends, when most humans we know would not be in Forks.

Mostly, Alice and Rose took me shopping in Seattle, Olympia or Portland. Everyone figured they were far enough out of the way that no one from Forks High would recognize them, or even be there. Like usual, we were going to a mall just outside of Seattle today.

I had been to this mall before. It wasn't huge but at least big enough for Alice to have her fun, and for me to buy a couple of outfits. The stores there were okay, only a minimal selection though. Mom would probably be happy, less stores for Alice to invade.

**Alice's POV**

_Oh the speed, the glint of the yellow paint on the hood, the feel of the engine under my feet! Thank you Italy! _I day-dreamed about my Porsche Edward had gotten for me 9 years ago. I was too attached to get a new one!

We were halfway to Seattle and I smelled something. _Weird it smelled like Bella's…..blood. How is that possible? The sweet floral smell of Bella had stopped 7 years ago right after Nessie was born. _My thought then traveled to the backseat. Right it was Nessie's blood.

"Ness? What happened?" Bella muttered, obviously holding her breath. Even when Bella was struggling to not eat her own daughter, she could sound as worried as anyone I knew, well except for Esme and occasionally Edward.

"Nothing, I just, um, yeah I'm officially a teenager now." Nessie whispered, obviously embarrassed. When I looked back, her face was glowing red.

"What do you mean Nessie?" Bella started, "oh, I think we need a stop at a target Alice."

_What were they talking about? What the hell? This blood spells different! It isn't the regular smell, not appetizing but...different somehow. _I thought.

"ALICE! You just missed the exit!" Bella shrieked.

"Why do we need to stop though?" I wondered, "I can't wait for my damn shoes!"

"Um just stop, I'll handle it. It's only been around 8 years since I went through this" Bella said.

We stopped at the next exit, got to target and Bella went in with Nessie. Once Bella came out, she handed me a bag.

"Do you get it now, Alice?" Bella spoke at vampire speed. I glanced in the bag, of course! Tampons, pads…duh! How could I be so stupid? I could see the future but I didn't understand this? I think I need a class on humans!

What else would happen when Ness was 14? I didn't think I could handle the ladies room so I waited in the car, impatient for my shoes. Not to long after, Nessie and Bella, looking like sisters instead of mother and daughter, came out of the red door.

Once that episode was over, and Nessie's face was losing color, we got back on the road.

"Ness it's okay! Calm down. You'll get used to it. Just be aware everyone in our family can smell it. I would stay away from jasper for this week. I'm always here is you've got questions though." Bella tried persistently to get her mind off the blood by explaining to Ness about her new "friend" the whole rest of the ride there.

In less than 40 minutes we were driving into a parking spot at the mall.

Not two seconds out of the car, Bella was text messaging Edward; no doubt telling him about Nessie's "Special friend".

"Good Idea, he would want to know. Just mention that Nessie's probably going to be uncomfortable about this at home," I whispered too softly for Renesmee to hear. "Tell him to warn the others."

Just then, a very familiar voice rang from across the parking lot "Alice….. Alice Cullen is that you? And……BELLA?"

I heard Bella gasp and Nessie turn to hide her head. Then, at my painfully slow human speed, I turned on my heels and spotted her, a slightly older, but certainly Jessica Stanly.


	5. Chapter 2 EDIT

**A/N: Ok so it's 4am and I am working my ass of to get these edited. I'm waiting for maybe 5 reviews of the edited chapters before I'm going to write the 3****rd**** chapter. For that one, I'm going to write it and edit it before I post though, so no waiting next time!!! I have decided I will leave up the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapters I posted before I edited so ya'll can compare them when you read my edited work! WELL HERE IT IS!! **

**Jessica POV**

_Oh jeez. Mike_. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket but I was not going to answer it! _This is my time to be pissed! He gets mad every night and now its Jess's time to pour on the angry. Off to the mall._

I got to mall outside of Seattle and found a parking sport far from the expecting woman signs. I didn't want anyone seeing me parked there! Only I would get pregnant only 7 months after getting married. When my mother finds out, gosh I'm going to need a hearing aid.

_GREAT! It's Mike's birthday tomorrow! Damn I need to get him something! Good thing I'm at the mall. _

I would get him a $200 gift card and leave it at that. He only gave me a card for my birthday so $200 was more than enough. He couldn't be too mad at me; we were married, what was wrong with having a child?

I didn't feel like getting out of the car right away so I grabbed my cell to check who had called and turned on the radio. Mike of course had called so I checked the messages and began to hear:

_**Hey babe. I'm so sorry for going off at you like that. Maybe we should just go to a movie or something. Call me when you are done at the mall. By the way, I'm okay with the baby. I guess we could have a kid, I just was surprised. I don't know how we are going to tell our parents but that doesn't matter. Just come home soon. I love you. Bye. **_

I decided it was long enough in my car so I opened the door and started getting out. _OMG I am already gaining that much weight? _

As I walked around my Toyota I glanced up and spotted a familiar girl. She was very short, must only be about 5ft with short, spiky black hair. For some reason, I couldn't place where I saw her from. Maybe she was an actress? I mean she was gorgeous! Even though her pale skin was as white as snow, it was still the most beautiful thing I have seen. I looked her up and down and noticed she was wearing designer clothes and standing next to a Porsche. Jealously ran hot through my whole body.

I was just a few feet from my Toyota when I saw the person with her. She had long dark brown hair in slight waves, a pale white complexion and a familiar face. Her clothes were designer also and she stood in the most graceful way I had seen since the…CULLENS!

No! I can't be! This face was one of an 18 year old! 8 years ago was the last time I saw her and her face is literally the same! Legit, this was freaky.

Curiosity got the best of me as I walked up to the bright yellow Porsche, hoping they wouldn't notice my enlarged stomach. For some reason I started talking louder than normal even though there was no one in the empty parking lot. Everyone wanted to get away from the clouds and rain on weekends.

"Alice….. Alice Cullen is that you? And……BELLA?"

**Bella POV**

"Jessica? Wow, I haven't seen you since graduation! It's good to see you! " I tired to say in an excited voice sounding like my human voice.

"Umm… well…Wow Bella you look great and all, but somehow, way different." _Great she is catching on! Nooo! Why couldn't we have stayed home! I told Alice shopping was a bad idea today. _

I saw Renesmee climb back into the car and try to hide from sight. Jessica was human, she would not notice…hopefully.

"Umm yeah I got really sick and had to have some stuff done. It changed my voice and a little bit of my appearance if you can tell."

"Bella I'll let you two catch up, I have to make a phone call" Alice said.

With my eyes pleading her to stay, I muttered to low for Jessica "What should I say about the eyes" Then In a louder voice, "Yeah, ok you should call Edward and tell him where we are."

I hoped so much that Alice would understand what I actually meant. Just then I saw the jealously spark in Jessica's eyes. Did she honestly still like Edward? I knew he wouldn't ever give her the time of day but the thought of her pursuing him made me suddenly furious.

My eyes drifted back to Jessica, and I suddenly notice something different about her. She had gained weight? I noticed the slight age difference in her face but what was wrong with her? I could see wrinkles suddenly crisscrossed her forehead and around her nose, she noticed my analyzing gaze? How could I not look? She had gained at least 6 inches!

"Bella", Jessica said stepping closer to me. I suddenly hoped she wouldn't, I could smell the delicious flowing blood just behind her skin. "What happened to your eyes? They were like chocolate brown before now they are like topaz."

Her squeaky voice said the exact words I was dreading. I paused for too long so Jessica muttered "Maybe we could talk about it over dinner, you up for it?"

"Sure, I'll have to get Alice though. She'll join us right?" I clenched my jaw, trying not to breathe.

"Yeah, sure."

A jolting thought just hit me. Nessie. How could we leave her in the car? Then again, how could Jessica know about her? I would just have to lie.

"Hey Jess, do you mind if I bring someone else?"

"Well sure, but who?"

As if on cue, Nessie opened the car door and walked out into the parking lot. Jessica's eyes lit up in curiosity and wonder. I knew she was trying to put 2 and 2 together.

"Be... Bella?" She stuttered, "Why the hell does she look exactly like you?"

I looked at my beautiful daughter, and then down at my self. It was true, we could be sisters; except for that very prominent part of her that looked eerily like my angel husband. How in the world would I explain this; my daughter looking 14 while I was supposed to be only 25?

_Oh gosh. Jessica you were sent from hell to ruin my perfect, never changing life weren't you? _

**A/N: Okay! I finally finished! I've done a lot of work tonight so the next update probably won't be until Wednesday or Thursday but I'm no promises. Defiantly this week though! Please please please review!! Every review makes me so happy and makes me just want to write more chapters! Hope everyone had good holidays! Like I said before I will not post a Chapter 3 until I get at least 5 reviews so REVIEW!!! Thank you to the anonymous reviewers and everyone. I am going to try to reply to each one except I might not right away. I love all you guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


End file.
